Known from the document DE 10 2007 012 148 A1 is a front axle support on which a steering gear and a front axle stabilizer can be fixed by means of screw connections. The known front axle support has two through holes for first screw connections for fixing a steering gear and two second through holes for second screw connections for fixing a front axle stabilizer, where the two first through holes are located at a distance from one another. Constructively this results in an appreciable space requirement, which codetermines weight and size of the front axle support.
Since the known front axle support for an automobile is made of a light metal, the plurality of through holes required for receiving the fastenings of the steering gear and the front axle stabilizer either result in a weakening of the front axle support or, due to additional reinforcing measures, a corresponding increase in the weight of the front axle support with simultaneously increasing material costs. Finally, the assembly effort is also appreciable since at least four screw connections must be fixed on the front axle support in order to connect the steering gear and the front axle stabilizer mechanically to the front axle support. In addition, it should be noted that the fastenings of steering gear and front axle stabilizer have hitherto been provided at a distance from one another in order to allow sufficient freedom of assembly for attaching corresponding fixing screw connections.
It is at least one object to provide a front axle support with arrangement of a steering gear and a front axle stabilizer, where the front axle support, the steering gear, and the front axle stabilizer can be manufactured with one another with a lower assembly effort. It is furthermore the object of the application to save weight and reduce material costs. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.